


This is my love song to you

by Samantha_1993



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_1993/pseuds/Samantha_1993
Summary: 经过多年的兜兜转转，挣扎彷徨，Bruce和Jeremiah终于决定相伴一生，是时候让他们感受爱与幸福的滋味了。





	This is my love song to you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is my love song to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049474) by [AsrielDremurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr). 



Bruce深深吸了一口气，他从未感到如此紧张，尽管他想要尽量控制这种情绪，但来回走动的表现以及微微颤抖的双手完全出卖了他。该死，他平时可从来都是压力面前保持优雅的典范。一旁的Selina有些好笑地拍了拍老友的肩膀，安慰道：“放轻松，硬汉，你能做到的。如果你需要帮助的话，Ecco和我就在那。”

他点了点头，试图报以一个勉强的微笑，但很明显僵硬的面部肌肉让他看上去更像是在做鬼脸，而且有些抽搐的微笑也许在下一秒就会变得支离破碎。

“记得呼吸，伙计，今天可是你的大日子。你以前面对过的糟心事可比现在这个要难解决的多，像个男人一样，面对你该死的婚礼！！！”

Bruce不确定自己是否能做到，他的身体控制不住地颤抖，他宁愿婚礼现在就开始。要是Jeremiah逃走了怎么办？要是他最终决定不和自己结婚了怎么办？他等会儿要是紧张到昏倒怎么办？Jeremiah在另一边准备的怎么样了呢？

但是当婚礼的乐曲开始演奏之时，这些担忧和思绪全都被打断了。每个人都看向了那扇门，那扇标志着他们婚礼殿堂的大门——通往圣坛的道路两旁都栽种着盛开怒放的樱花树，地面上粉红色的花瓣装饰着这个美丽的花园，这也是为什么他们会选择这里的原因。

其实小路旁的白色长椅上并没有坐很多人，Bruce和Jeremiah只邀请了对他们真正重要的一些人人。 Jim Gordon自然不用说了，他帮助他们度过了许多难关。而Selina和Ecco则被选为他们的证婚人。这两个女人在他们的生命中都是必不可少的，她们理应被邀请。Alfred当然也在场。他会陪着Jeremiah一起走过红毯，这是他们共同的愿望。

除此之外，他们还邀请了Harvey Bullock和Lucius Fox，他们都是多年的好友了。这是一个小型而私人的婚礼，不过这也是他们所希望的，一个只有朋友和家人的婚礼，没有媒体，没有记者。

在Bruce殷切的目光下，白色的大门慢慢地打开，门外Alfred身着一套优雅的黑色西装，然后Bruce看到Jeremiah，他的心跳似乎也随着那个绿发青年的到来而骤停了几秒，内心的紧张也烟消云散。Jeremiah也穿了一套黑色的西装，但紫色的领带却让黑色的西装看上去那样鲜活而生动。他的头发平整服帖地向后梳着，淡绿色的眼睛在阳光下显得那样深邃明亮，从前这双眼睛里总是带着狡黠与疯狂，从没像现在这么真诚，仿佛万事万物都揉进了那双淡淡的眼眸中。Jeremiah挽着Alfred的胳膊，慢慢向他走来。他是什么时候爱上Jeremiah这样的人的呢?他只记得那双眼睛，那双红润的嘴唇，以及自己对他的第一句称赞：“You have a brilliant mind.”他所认识的人没有一个能比得上他。

走到圣坛前Alfred松开了Jeremiah的手臂，向Bruce笑了笑。Jeremiah的手指碰了碰Bruce的手，嘴唇上挂着腼腆的微笑，他先看了看Bruce的黑色西装，最后停在他的脸上。“Hi.”他捏着黑发男人的手，小声说。Bruce也紧紧地攥紧了Jeremiah的手，眼眶渐渐湿润了起来。几分钟之后，Jeremiah就会成为他的人，他们会牵着对方的手直到永远，再也没有人能把他们分开。

“Hi.”他哽咽着，努力把眼泪收进了眼底。Jeremiah当然也感觉到了他的心情，他的笑容变得灿烂起来。“我爱你，Bruce。”

他的心因为那句半安慰半表白的话温暖。“我也爱你。”

牧师笑着宣布了婚礼的开始。圣坛下有人已经在后面低声哭泣起来。但此时Bruce的眼睛里只有眼前的Jeremiah。当交换戒指的时候，他的手指早已不再发抖，他平静地笑着把它套在了Jeremiah的无名指上。

接着，他听到了像梦一样那个声音：“你可以亲吻新郎了。”Jeremiah又对他笑了笑，眼里含着泪水。Bruce把他拉得更近，双手抚上了他的脸颊。

他们的嘴唇接触的那一刻，整个世界仿佛都静止了。连时间也停住了脚步，Bruce把手埋在Jeremiah的头发里，沉浸在与自己所爱之人如此亲密的时刻。一想到没有什么能再把他们分开，他们将一起度过余生，泪水终于顺着他的脸颊流下，给甜蜜的吻增添了一丝咸。一吻结束，他们睁开眼睛，深情地望着对方。人们开始鼓掌，当Jeremiah第二次亲吻Bruce时，他们的内心产生了更加深沉、热烈的东西。接吻结束后，他们转向朋友们，都露出了幸福的笑容。

Alfred是Bruce转向的第一个人。他的眼里也含着泪水，但他很快擦去了泪水，嘴角绽开了笑容。他的目光又转到jim和Harvey身上，他们对他们咧嘴一笑，和其他人一起鼓掌。旁边的Lucius对他竖起大拇指。然后Bruce看了看Selina和Ecco，她们都笑着吹起了口哨，为他欢呼着。

他的心情从未像现在这样轻松过，他知道自己已经找到了一直想要的家庭，Jeremiah紧握着他的手。Bruce看着他，看着他凌乱的头发，还有充满爱意的眼睛和灿烂的笑容。当他再一次亲吻他的丈夫时，他意识到他从来没有像现在这样幸福过。

之后的一整天，这种欣快的感觉都从未消失，Bruce微笑着感谢了每一位向他祝贺的朋友。Selina只是朝他咧嘴一笑。“哇。我从没想过会发生这种事。我还以为你们两个连向对方坦白都不敢，可是现在你们竟然连婚都结了，你长大了，Bruce。”

他也笑了，耸了耸肩。“我也从没想过会发生这种事。”

“但它确实发生了。你现在结婚了，孩子，我为你感到骄傲。”他转过身来，发现Alfred正朝他咧嘴笑着。“谢谢你,Alfred。”他的管家把他拉进怀里，笑了。

他们决定在韦恩庄园举行之后的聚会。这是一个很好的选择，毕竟扬声器里传出来的音乐真的是太过吵闹。Bruce微笑着，把Jeremiah拉进了舞池，他丈夫有些惊讶的表情实在是有趣。

当舒缓的音乐在耳边想起，他把Jeremiah拉得更近，用双臂搂住他的脖子。“我告诉过你，我爱你吗?”

“很多次。”

Bruce咧嘴一笑，在Jeremiah的嘴唇上轻轻一吻。然后在他的耳边轻声说道：“我爱你”。

绿发青年的嘴角也划起一丝弧度：“我也爱你。”他低声说完，然后甜蜜地吻了Bruce。

当他们再次分开时，笑声传到了他们的耳朵里。“你们是真的不能和对方分开一秒，是吗?””Ecco揶揄地说道，她平时没有表情的脸上也露出了笑容。Bruce眨了眨眼睛，咧嘴一笑：“一刻都不行。”这话惹得金发女人向他翻了个白眼。

Jeremiah又在Bruce的唇上轻吻了一下，后者微笑着用双臂搂住了他。他的指尖拂过脖子后面飘散的墨绿发丝，Jeremiah给了他一个充满爱意的微笑。

“你觉得我们这样是不是惹眼了?”

但Bruce只是耸了耸肩。“也许吧。但我真的不在乎。”

Jeremiah也笑了。“我也不在乎。”

“嘿!别再像亲吻鱼一样粘着了好吗？该吃蛋糕了。”selina打断了他们的谈话，朝他们挥手。Bruce笑着牵起Jeremiah的手，把他拉到其他人身边。Alfred把他准备好的大蛋糕拿了进来，在大家开始鼓掌之前，他甚至听到了好几声赞叹。蛋糕看起来真的很棒：这是一个巧克力蛋糕，还撒着亮色的糖霜，在蛋糕正中间是两个翻糖制成的人，一个黑头发，另一个绿发，他们手拉着手站着，在蛋糕的下半部分有一些看起来很独特的漩涡，旋转着，形成了一个美丽的图案。

Bruce惊喜地看着Alfred。这个蛋糕一看就知道是Alfred用心努力做出来的，“谢谢。”他走上前去，努力让自己的话听起来像他的本意一样真诚。Alfred微笑着拥抱了他。还好Selina恼怒的声音把他们分开了，不然他们可能会报上一个世纪。

“我们现在能切蛋糕吗?我饿了。”

他们周围爆发出一阵笑声。Bruce抓起刀，用邀请的眼神看着Jeremiah，绿发青年微微一笑抓住了刀柄，这是他们第一次一起切蛋糕。他们的客人鼓掌，有人拍了几张照片，这就像是一个大家庭，每一个人都是他们的家人。

***********************************************

Jeremiah走进酒店房间时大吃了一惊，这是Bruce特意为他们的新婚之夜预定的套房，他环顾四周，眼睛注视着那些豪华而精致的白色家具。

“哇。你……你是……怎么?”

Bruce笑了，随手关上了门。“没办法，我只有钱是拿的出手的。”

Jeremiah有些好笑地哼了一声，转过身来面对他。“那我成为一个亿万富翁的丈夫还挺幸运的，不是吗?”说着，他眨了眨那双充满笑意的眼眸，这让Bruce心里痒痒的，他上前吻住了他，Jeremiah将手埋进了伴侣的发间，笑着摆弄。

Bruce往后退去，对他微笑道：“你还没看到最好的东西。”他拉着Jeremiah的手，把他带到两扇白色的门前。他打开门，那是一个宽敞的阳台。

哥谭市似乎就在他们脚下，成千上万的灯光比他们头顶上的星星还要明亮。“Wow..”他小声赞叹道，Bruce从后面抱住他，他们一起注视着夜空，一轮满月在他们头顶上明亮地照耀着。

Jeremiah在他的怀里转过身来，亲吻着Bruce。他们的吻甜蜜而又热烈，只有爱意充斥着他们两个人的心。Bruce把Jeremiah拉得更近了，他的眼睛闭上了。

他不明白为什么自己为什么会配的上像Jeremiah这样独特而出色的人。他曾今是那么的疯狂，却为了自己而改变。

Bruce小心翼翼地把他们领到床边，除了需要呼吸的时候，他真希望能亲到地老天荒。Jeremiah把他拖到床上，双手缠上了他丈夫的黑发上。

“该死的。我怎么能配得上你?”他们的唇畔分开之时，绿发男人喃喃自语道。Bruce有些气喘吁吁地盯着他。他的目光扫视着身下的那个美丽的男人，凌乱的墨绿发丝，通红的脸和闪闪发光的眼睛。

“我爱你。”他低声说，在他白洁的脖颈上落下了一个吻。Jeremiah倒抽了一口气，双手挣扎就要去解开Bruce的衬衫扣子。Bruce笑了笑，脱下衬衫，然后又把嘴唇贴上了Jeremiah的脖子。他闭上眼睛，享受着他身下那个人口中吐露的呻*吟。他的手胡乱地解开了Jeremiah的衬衫，把它扔在了地上。很快红木地板上就堆满了衣服。

“Bruce~~~”Jeremiah低声喊着他的名字，他的声音充满了爱和渴望，Bruce听后只感觉体内一阵燥热。他的手慢慢地抚摸着绿发青年的身体，像是在抚摸稀世珍宝，每一次抚摸都是一种无声的表白，每一次亲吻都是一种永不离开他的承诺。很快，他感觉到Jeremiah的声音颤抖了起来，他继续低声念着他的名字，好像这是他唯一在乎的事情。“Bruce…Bruce……Bruce……”

甚至当他们合为一体时，Jeremiah的低语也没有停止，反而变成了呜咽。

“我爱你，Bruce……Bruce!”

“我也爱你，一直如此。”他抽动着，手指抚摸着身下人苍白的面容。直到快乐攀上高峰，他才停下，与Jeremiah躺在了一起。


End file.
